Frozen Tears Once Shed
by JinxedRenegade
Summary: Loki is sprang from his prison on Asgard by the most unlikely Renegade, you. You are a force feared by eight realms due to your notorious proficiency with weapons and frost magic. You now have set your eyes on Midgard, seeing how the famous 'Avengers' thwarted Loki's plans. Though in the process your tragic past surfaces after eons of ambiguity, & a Jotun melts your frozen heart.
1. Chapter 1: Encounter

"How dare you enter my palace, threaten my family, my home. This madness, this chaos must be stopped, Renegade!"

Thor growled through clinched teeth and frenzied breath as he raised his lustrous hammer, commanding the infantry that lingered poised behind the Prince to encircle you. The air was cold and smelled of Asgardian cuisine and merriment lingered. You had so graciously interrupted a gala.

"You imagine I can be so effortlessly taken in, Prince?"

As you let out a laugh stringed with malice, a lengthy blue staff twirls against your fingers. It looks to be made entirely out of ice, aside from the central framework of it, which was made of solid, silver metal. By now the partygoers had cleared out the space. The staff was without a doubt longer than your lithe body. You tap the bottom of it against the marbled ground a mere two times and the whole floor turns into a thick coating of frost, making an unmistakably loud, crackling reverberation with every inch it blankets, as if the floor were to cave in on itself at any moment.

You make subtle glances around the entrapment, looking at all the soldiers around you. Getting an idea of what you're up against. You let out a deep sigh in disappointment.

"I was hoping you'd have more reinforcements than these poor lots, genuinely I'm disenchanted by you, Prince."

Your hand falls to the ground making a fist. As you propel your arm upwards, countless ice shards that emerged from the glacial floor sync with your hand and begin to swirl around you. You thrust your hand out in front of you, fingers elongated. Instantaneously, the entire assembly of ice shards obeys your slight command and shoot every which way through each of the militia. Puckering your soft lips you blow a kiss towards Thor. Your icy breath envelops him, encasing him in solid ice from the chest down. You went to walk past him, but stopped for a moment.

"You will never catch me until I desire to be caught" you whisper. Your breath was cold against the Prince's ear, as if a breeze of Jotenheim's wind blew past him.

"How do you know I do not fancy seizing you, and that's why you aren't rotting in the dungeon already" asked Thor in a callous voice.

"If you didn't desire me, then why pursue me?

"You're a treacherous fanatic"

"Now, now, let's not resort to name calling" you pouted as you resumed your strides away before you were stopped by Thor's voice piping up once more.

"You've caused Asgard nothing but pain and mayhem, buildings destroyed, immeasurable lives taken, and for what? Rebellion? Revenge? What-"

Thor stopped a moment and noticed the ice was creeping up his body, slowly but surely going to encase him completely in a tomb.

"Permit me one more question, before anything else" Thor began again

"Now what could the mighty Thor want to ask?" You say, flexing your muscles in a mocking fashion.

"Why" Thor asked in a harsher tone than his previous tone.

"Why what? The murders, the anarchy, the betrayal? What?"

"All of it"

A sly smile wiped across your face.

"Where are you holding your brother?" was your only reply.

"Answer my question" Thor replied as you could hear the hint of what little patience that was left in his tone abscond.

"My motives are mine, and mine alone, now where is he," you ask, returning Thor's impatience.

Thor was silent.

"I'm not in a toying mood, Prince"

"Neither am I" said Thor with a smirk as the hand that held Mjolnir broke free of the hoarfrost. Thor shattered the rest of the prison with a swing of the hammer and then sent you flying against the opposite wall with another hearty swing. You hit the wall, bouncing off and landing a crumpled bit on the floor. You were instantly captivated by the notion of a worthy fight and wiped a bit of blood that was coming from the corner of your mouth and sprang onto your feet.

You blew a piece of lolling hair out of your face and readied your staff. Thor threw his hammer at you, only for you to have jumped into the air in time, to land on the large silver hammer's hilt as it slammed into the ground beneath you.

Thor held out his hand and the hammer started to wiggle free, you took the opportunity and back-flipped off the hilt. Pointing your staff at Thor, hundreds of ice shards shot out at him in a flurry.

You both exchanged fierce blows for what seemed like ages, though your speed and agility was unmatchable for such a mage. However, when Thor landed a hit, it made up for all of his previous failed attempts, knocking you into columns and whatever marbled object seemed convenient. Your previously silent breaths became louder and harsher. Thor saw an opportunity and took it, slamming the ground with his hammer, forcing the ground to shake and split.

This blow sent all your ice cracking along with the floor underneath. You hurried to your feet as the floor suddenly broke apart and sent you and Thor falling down into a room below. It was too dimly lit at first to tell where you landed, plus you had the battle at hand to focus on. You used your staff for support as you got up off your knees.

"Do you surrender now, Renegade? Thor boomed, though in just as bad a shape as you. A smirk made its way across your cool lips.

"Surrender? This has just begun" you said as you quickly regained your footing. You rush towards Thor, your staff laid across both of your palms. You propel yourself into the air and suddenly your icy staff morphed into a longbow. You draw the string back past your ear and two frozen arrows loaded themselves. Time seemed to halt, or at least for you it did. Your skills as a weapons master were so proficient, time slowed as you contemplated your next moves. Enough tension had built behind your arrows as you released the string and it snapped forward with the strength to topple mountains, sending the arrows whizzing through the air. Your eyes never left Thor's as the arrows pierced each of his shoulders, and the force sent him flying back against the brown engraved wall, sticking him there. He ripped each arrow from his broad shoulders through gritted teeth. He darted back at you once he got loose. The two of you engaged in fierce close combat. You blocked Mjolnir with your frozen bow a few times before it changed its shape once more, distorting into a double edged sword. When Thor finally though he would land a finishing blow and take you in, you flipped away from him, to land crouching a few yards away. You put your hand out under your chin, and blew a new stream of cold.

[This time get the arms first, you fool] came the voice inside your head.

The cool air wrapped around Thor like a snake and had wrapped him up to his neck this time, still continuing to slither up his face by the time you got to your feet.

"You should try harder, You don't want me to get bored, Prince." You furtively said as the last of the ice covered his golden hair, encasing him entirely. As your eyes adjusted to the dimness of the room you had fallen into. It had sconces propped up periodically along the walls, along with arial lighting from inside each prison cell. You turned and saw 10, maybe 13 men standing inside a clear prison, just staring at you in bewilderment. The cell was decorated on the outside with intricate markings and embellishments. There was a very slow clapping that erupted from behind you. You turned to look and it was another glass prison, must like the other one, and it wasn't short of it's prisoner, either.

A worn, rugged man sat against one wall in a cell all by himself, a loose-fitting tunic gently laid over his torso. His long ebony hair shagged over his face.

"You have some nerve presenting yourself in front of a prince without a summons, girl." Came an elegant yet bestial voice as the man looked up and his wild green eyes met yours.


	2. Chapter 2: The Misfit

"You don't appear to be in such a princely state right about now, my liege" you say with a mocking tone.

"Who are you?" questioned the man.

"Who am I? I take personal offense to your ignorance to my work" you say, walking up to the barrier that kept the man in, like a caged animal. As your steps drew nearer, the temperature throughout the whole dungeon severely dropped.

"Watch your tongue, I am Loki-" the man began to protest to his liberator. You step into the light so Loki can now fully see you. The beauty the woman that he witnessed debilitate his brother immediately takes him back. You wore a silver armor that only covered the sides of your body, leaving the entire middle exposed. Except for the plate that went across your panties. The armor fully covered you from the knees down, creating your boots, which had long spikes for heels. Your upper arms were exposed and your gauntlets were coordinating silver. A blue light that emitted from a silver headdress that largely resembled horns accompanied by intricate wings on each side obscured your eyes. The whole equip had blue topazes scattered throughout it that glimmered in the little light that illuminated the room. Loki also noticed you had exceptionally long, wavy, abnormally white hair. It was nothing like he'd ever seen before.

"You? You have come to rescue me? Do I look incapable of saving myself? Do I look so weak and helpless to you?" by now Loki was standing in front of you with his fist pressed against the glass.

"Don't be so naive, I'm betting you're going to want my allegiance, my cooperation, my compliance, but you're a foolish girl, what am I too you? If you let me out you will be the first I slay in my newfound freedom."

"Now, that wouldn't be very nice being I'm the one who got you out of this wretched prison. They laugh at you Loki, they don't see what I see in you, we can conquer. I've got eight realms quaking at the mere mention of me, I believe you know my name, but not that I belong to it. I'm the Frozen Sovereign _[your name]_, And as you claim to betray me, I will have you on your knees begging for mercy twice before you even make the slightest move." You say with a confident tone.

"I've never begged for mercy before in my life" replied Loki, as he leaned closer to your face through the wall that kept the two apart. His breaths left foggy patches on the glass.

"Twice" You whisper in a hushed tone, locking eyes with the man.

"I do not fear you Loki, your efforts of appearing strong are futile." Your double-edged sword turns back into the staff it once was.

"Then you are a fool" He began,

"Once you let me out I will strip you of your armor and take you right against this very glass until you wished you had never been born, least ever let me cross your mind, then I will burn all nine realms and be true ruler. It is unwise to trust a man like me"

You let out a sharp giggle.

"A man like you? You mean a monster? Your talk is far too big for someone in your position my lord," you start as you tap on the glass

"I do not doubt your power, but it is wrong for you to doubt mine. My name was made not from trifles and tedious tasks, and not to mention putting your lovely brother back in place, you witnessed that yourself. And that was no simple task,

I do not need to force you to join me, you'll come to me on your own whim" you say, looking intently into Loki's mischief filled eyes with a sense of insane longing. You truly didn't fear him, but something in his eyes showed how dangerous he could be, how much like a caged animal he was. How broken he was.

"Me? Come to you? Do you honestly believe I can be so easily tempted by your dashingly… truly… beautiful looks like other men can? I am not like them, I am not the one who obeys orders, I am the one who gives them."

"So you think I'm pretty?" you say resting your head against your staff with a dazing smile.

"Do you still find pride even in your current state, Loki? Do you find that to be smart? Well I know you're not one known for your intelligence, being all your plans have been stopped by that rock of a brother you have and his midgardian friends. You should not underestimate me. You may have been a Prince, but you have no power now. And never will you be able to bring yourself to beat me, not after all that will transpire."

"I am listening" Loki said, backing his face from the glass, but keeping eye contact.

"And you weren't before?" you puff a little and cross your arms across your chest.

"Today, doing this, I have thrown the gauntlet down, the die has been cast. Things have been set in motion that will not stop until the very end. So long have I wandered, so long have I been lost, but everything has become clear, sacrifices must be made. And unfortunate for our adversaries', that sacrifice will be their life. They cannot go unpunished."

The corners of Loki's mouth twist into a smile stringed with malice. One that mimicked your own smile so well.

You toss hair from in front of your face and walk over to the control console. You stick the end of your staff into the control panel and you never break eye contact with the dethroned prince.

"What would you call me, Prince? Dynamic? Enigmatic?"

"Renegade" replied Loki matter-of-factly.

"That seems to always be the case… so unoriginal" you say, shrugging the comment off.

A sudden burst of static and light crackles around the staff, enough of a power surge that would make some flinch and most die. You stood there unwavering and smiling. The malfunction caused the walls of both prisons to drop, setting all the prisoners free.

Loki walked toward you, a strong desire in his eyes. He pushed you up against the wall and clasped both your hands above your head with one of his hands and used the other to hold your chin.

"You foolish girl I should kill you here and now."

A wild smile spreads across your lips.

"That would overly ambitious of you." The light that sealed your eyes from Loki grew brighter, to the point of nearly blinding the boy. He released you from his grip and stumbled back a bit, holding his eyes.

"Don't even think about using that silver tongue of yours." You tap your foot in impatience as you wait for Loki to regain his sight.

"Lets go, hop to it, where's your armor?" you ask, looking around the room for a corridor or some sort of wardrobe.

Loki made a gesture to a panel on the opposite end of the corridor.

"Over there"

You walked over to the panel and froze the panel with your hand, causing the wall to malfunction again and sliding to reveal Loki's green armor.

"Those surges of power should kill you, you know, like it kills everyone else… It's meant so only Thor's can open them." Loki says, walking slowly down toward you.

"You already take me for a commoner? How dare you." You say, gathering his armor and tossing it over to him.

"Change" you say, making a shooing motion with your hands. Loki obliges and begins to strip in front of you. You make a grunt of displeasure and make a swirling gesture with your index finger, to which ice raised and created a barrier that gave him a tad bit of privacy, mainly for your sake.

You honestly didn't want to see him naked.

[I mean, he is considerably attractive. Much more than Thor in my opinion. Thor was too 'warrior smash' about everything. Loki used his mind to manipulate, and that was so much sexier. What am I saying? Get a hold of yourself _ he's not attractive, he's weak, you want nothing to do with him. He's weak. You want nothing to do with him.] The words echoed in your head as you momentarily drifted away into your own thoughts. Loki peaked his head out of the side of the barrier to see you faced the opposite way.

"What are you turning around for? Shy? Turn around and see the body of a God" proclaimed Loki. His voice snapped you out of your thoughts and back to reality.

"Can the "God" put on a shirt? Just put your clothes on and let's go, I grow tired of this" you say, putting a hand up silently dismissing any reply he might have had.

Loki makes a murmuring sound and finally goes,

"Alright then, let's go" he says in a mild, unemotional tone.

"Fine" you say without looking behind you to check if he's following. You begin to hike up a set of marble stairs.

"I'm taking you to someplace quite familiar, I suspect you won't try anything stupid and get yourself killed, my toys are rather…. lethal" you say as you reach the top of the stairs. Loki can't help but stop and look at the mess that became of the throne room; pillars crashed, walls smashed, the floor completely gone. He made a small noise, was it from awe? Admiration? Impression? You didn't know, but you walked him down the front steps and suddenly stopped, grabbing your side with a sound of pain and fell to a knee.

A sudden look of empathy passes Loki's face as he goes to extend his arms and pick you up, but retracts them and wipes all expression from his face,

"What is it?" he asks from a distance.

"Nothing, don't pay any mind to it" you say, using your staff to help you back to your feet.

"If you truly release me into the world, I can't assure your safety." Replied Loki in a dominating tone.

"Who said I can ensure *your* safety?" you asked, although the question was rhetorical.

You grabbed Loki's side and pulled him in closer to your body. You held up your staff and an array of blues and whites came streaming down in a beam from the sky, covering the two of you, you both were lifted into the air and were dropped somewhere very unforgiving and very familiar, Jotunheim. The beam left you right in front of the icy Citadel to spare you from the long journey there. You were both greeted by a strong breeze of chilling wind that brought your hair up to dance with it as it passed.

As soon as your feet hit the ground, you hold onto your staff for a support. Your breaths get a bit harsher as you step forward to begin walking. Two large creatures were manning an even larger set of double doors. The men were a dark blue with black runic markings spiraled around their bodies. Both sets of crimson eyes were fixated upon you as you walked to the door. They open without hesitation.

"I don't expect you to disturb me until it is dire. I will be in my study, you will be residing in the room over there to the left of the throne." You point to a door somewhere yonder, it wasn't clear to Loki but you cared little. The air in the citadel wasn't just cold, but smelled of a musty winter. It was rather bare except for a long table towards the center of the room and the throne. The upper half of all the walls had large windows that peered out at the frigid Jotunheim climate.

You took your leave and walked down a corridor to a room on the right of the long hallway. Loki's eyes didn't leave your form until you vanished into the doors. He wanted to know where you'd be.

The room you stepped into didn't have a bed, it didn't look like someone would live, it was your own personal study. The room was fairly large and all the walls were shelved with loads of books. The books were old and their bindings worn, but they were readable and varied in size, shape and colour.

There was a large fireplace with a blazing fire burning in it. Surprisingly, none of the books ever caught fire. The fireplace wasn't the only source of light in the room, there were torch sconces high up towards the ceiling, illuminating and warming the whole room. There were two rectangular tables in the room and two circular tables. One table was in front of the fireplace and had the best light. It was made of a heavy grey stone and had thick legs. Ornate patterns were carved into the stone, some for beauty purposes, and others seemed to be runes in an ancient language. The same ancient language was found on multiple things around the room. The table had books sprawled out on the top of it, even a scroll here and there. The room spelled of old paper and various raw materials like herbs, roots, and various gems and dusts.

You leaned against one of the tables trying not to wince from the pain exploding in your side. Your headpiece retracted and condensed into a headband that dangled a couple of diamonds on your forehead with a blue topaz in the middle. More of the jewels dripped down the sides, in front of your ears and laid in your hair.

Your eyes were an unnatural electric blue. They glimmered as if they had diamonds in them no matter if light was hitting them or not. Next, the bodice of your armor retracted, exposing your side that pained you so much. As you looked down, you saw a large gash that stretched from your hip to just under your breast. The veins around the wound began to glow a luminous blue. You let out a shriek of pain that seemed to resonate throughout the room as the wound throbbed and pierced your nerves but began healing itself. It was a grueling procedure, one you were used to, but the first few jolts were constantly the most awful. A few more moans of distress filled the air before the slash had nearly vanished completely.

A long while passed before you decided to leave your study and walk around. A bit of time with nothing but your thoughts wasn't good for anyone. It even got to be too much for you to handle. You hated having your thoughts get the best of you, which they always did if you were alone for too long of a time. You were always alone for too long, you didn't want to do it anymore, so ventured to look for Loki. Your armor retracted into its previous state except for the headpiece, which stayed beautifully dressed in your hair. In your search you passed in front of the Throne with Laufey sitting upon it.

"Feeling better?" he asked in an emotionless icy tone.

"I am actually-"

"Foolish girl, can you do nothing right? This was meant to be a stealth rescue, you weren't meant to waltz in and destroy half of the entire palace!" Laufey boomed, standing up from his throne.

"I got Loki and that was the agreement, I merely did what I felt fit." You retorted back in an even icier tone.

"You nearly got yourself killed, you're no use to me dead! Remember that, you belong to me. And I do not like my things broken."

"I belong to no one!" you boomed back as loud as Laufey, if not louder.

"Oh, my, you're right, you belong to know one and you belong no where. I almost forgot you were sent here to freeze because your own father couldn't look at you any longer-"

"Stop it-" you say, clenching your fists, but Laufey continued anyway.

"If it weren't for me you wouldn't been dead a long time ago, I OWN you. You should be grateful you're with me, no one else would want something like you."

"I should cut your head from your shoulders right now" you hiss, venom practically spitting out of your mouth.

"And what, Loki will take the crown anyway by right of birth, and when he gets in my position he will dispose of you himself. Why would he want to keep you around? You already gave him the throne; he needs nothing else from you. Face it, girl, you were not bred to do anything besides follow my orders. You may threaten to kill me, but you won't, you can't. Now get out of my sight." Laufey plopped back down into his throne and rested his head on his arm, turning his gaze from you to the Giant next to him, obviously a herald and resumed his prior conversation. If looks could kill, Laufey would be dead.


	3. Chapter 3: Check Mate

You unclenched your fists and fled to your own room fighting back some tears. Laufey's words cut like knives, because they were completely true. You can act as tough as you wanted, kill as much as you wanted, did anything you want. But it wouldn't change the fact that you had no place in any of the realms. You pulled back the large doors that led to your quarters. You had your eyes shut to stop any rogue tears from falling from your eyes.

"Renegade?" came a wispy voice from in front of you. You opened your eyes to see Loki sitting on a chair in front of your large stone fireplace. Your room was considerably large. The head of your bed was against the same wall as the door. It was big enough to sleep three comfortably, though you enjoyed sleeping with a great amount of pillows. The blankets that were draped neatly over the sides were not blankets at all, but furs in various shades of brown. The entirety of the room was earth-toned. It had a warm, inviting feeling despite your hardened intentions. There were also torch sconces that helped illuminate the area. The whole wall opposite your bed was absolute glass, a large floor to ceiling window. There were also thinner windows lined up on the other walls. You had various leisure books and art utensils spread across your nightstand.

"Oh, did you need something?" you ask, turning your head to avoid eye contact. You swiped an arm across your eyes to dry up any tears that were on the brink of slipping out as you steadied your flustered breaths.

"No I'm okay, I've just been thinking about what you said to me earlier. How there are people more monstrous, and further passed the point of no return than I, and those people must pay" Loki said, getting up from his cozy leather chair and walking toward you.

"Is that so? I'm glad you found something to contemplate in my absence." You said, taking a step back. Loki placed hand against the door behind you, fully closing it.

"What's on your mind" Loki asked, looking into your eyes, puzzled.

"Nothing, nothing at all" you say in an unwavering tone.

"I heard Laufey…. Why do you deny something is wrong anyway?" Loki holds you against the wall for a moment looking deeply into your impulsive eyes.

"Your eyes…" he silently muttered but never looked away from them before you spoke up.

"What you heard Laufey say is nothing that pertains to you, you should just get some sleep, I'm sure you haven't had a decent one in a long time" You walk passed him and towards the windowsill, looking out at the falling snow with a blank stare.

"I'm in no mood for resting" Loki said, trying to keep the conversation going.

"I'm in no mood for chatting" You reply in a monotone voice.

"Why can't I read you? Most everyone I can just look at them and know everything, but not you. I can't get the slightest bit of information." Loki states, shrugging his shoulders.

"I'm not like most everyone.." you reply, not breaking eye contact with the falling flakes.

"True, you're cunning and powerful, not to mention the fairest creature I've ever laid eyes on, a queen, I suppose you are just too different." Loki says, adverting his eyes back to the crackling flames that danced in the fireplace.

"Too different…" you mutter to yourself, completely inaudible. [Should I tell him? Will he think me weak if I do? Of course he will, because I am indeed weak, he's been misinformed…. this is just Loki's silver tongue, he doesn't care in the slightest. He's playing you, that's all he will do...but what if he opens up? We could….no…no… that wont happen… this will be rather one sided… but I just might walk off the edge of Jotenheim if I must remain this enclosed….But it is something I must bare. Weakness must only be met with strength…]

"We once shared the same sky, many eons ago." You piped up. "I was succumb to dwell in a place where even Valkyrie fear to tread. Some people would trade places with others because they feel that person has something they do not. But what happens when" you cut yourself off, biting your own tongue to stop the spiral that was soon to come.

"All will become lucid soon." You say as recompense for your aborted previous statement.

The silence was interrupted by a thump at the door followed by a Jotun busting in without you inviting him.

"Laufey requests both of your presences right away" the giant says while waiting for you both to follow. You take your glance from the window and take your leave. Loki follows suit but in a slower, more lax pace.

"Loki, now that you and the girl have caught up, which im sure you have by now-"

Laufey's words are interrupted by the expression that creeps onto your face.

"Oh my, you haven't told him anything, have you?" His scarlet eyes run from your face to Loki's. Your face was stained with a hint of remorse, while Loki's was just bewilderment.

"You wish to spare him from your tragic story? The sentiment is touching, but there is business at hand. I want you to dispose of her" Laufey made a slight hand gesture at Loki.

"I have no further use for her volatile body. It get's boring after looking at it for as long as I have." Laufey said in a bored voice as if what he just said wasn't the most outlandish request.

"I will do no such thing" Loki proclaimed.

"You will do it, I command you to" Laufey retorted, but Loki stood his ground.

"If you won't, then I'll do it myself, and I wanted to keep my hands clean today…"

Laufey got up off his throne; he was easily over 10 feet tall.

"I'll keep you there so you can watch your champion die, and you can do nothing to stop it" Laufey pressed a button on the armrest of his throne and a clear prison came up from the floor, much like the one that detained him in Asgard, and ensnared him. Though Loki banged on the walls, nothing happened.

"Please Laufey, you don't want to do this…." You say with your head facing the ground.

"Oh but I do my sweet" Laufey replied with a smile. Two Jotun run up to him handing him his weapons and strapping his armor on.

"So be it…. Those who stand before the Frozen Highborn in defiance will be purged from the land!" you proclaim as you fling your hand into the sky and your staff assembles in the air above your hand, and lands in your palm. When it rests in your hand, your headdress morphs back into the helmet it was prior. Not being able to see the eyes of your foe was a strong advantage, for some warriors could deduce your thoughts from a mere glance. You give your staff a twirl and prop it against your forearm.

"Such arrogance" You mutter to yourself as Laufey walks toward you, swinging his flail round his head. The end was spiked with shards of ice and he held a long shield in the other hand. The shield looked to glisten with some blue residue that you couldn't quite put your finger on. Though you were a master enchanter and alchemist, this was foreign to your knowledge, which rarely happens.

"All these years obeying commands from such a weakling, you won't last very long…." You start to boom as you walk towards Laufey, meeting him in the middle.

"Such power…. Wasted" you swing your staff around and a barrage of ice crystals fly towards Laufey, he apparently came prepared, The blue residue glowed as the shards hit the shield, and suddenly, you were barraged by your own crystals. The residue was a frost enchantment nonetheless, It was nothing you could find in any old spell book, this mirrored my attacks back at me, rending my frost magic useless, unless I wish to kill myself. You had to think, and quickly

[This fight will take speed and agility, not just pure power, at least at first. But how can I possibly get around that enchantment?]

"Had to enchant your gear, huh?" Cant handle the brunt of me, coward? You replace your staff by your side, steadying your position.

"It's not cowardice when it makes my death less imminent" Laufey replied and swung his flail into the ground, sending massive slices of the ground toward you. You bring your staff up, slashing it back and forth, sending out mimicking ice shards, slicing the earth before it gets to you.

"I'm in no mood for a stale mate" boomed Laufey.

"Then surrender" you say with a sly smile as you take off sprinting, using your staff as a boost and fly into the air, your form dematerializes and reappears a few feet in front, and disappears again only to reappear a further distance ahead. Your speed was truly magnificent, not even light could hold aim on you. Every time you appeared, though for a short time, a large sphere of ice fell to the ground in your place, and statically hovered and spun around.

You reappear behind Laufey, your breath undetectable. The head of your staff mended into a sharp dagger, your staff turned itself into a polearm. But Laufey's crimson eyes saw behind him before you could sing your weapon down. He flung his flail and it was a direct hit. It sent you flying up into the ceiling, with a large puff of dust and the sound of crackling ice, he was sure he'd see your lifeless body drop from the sky any second, but on the contrary, as the dust diffused, you appeared crouching upside down attached to the ceiling by ice that hardened itself over your hands and feet and to the hard surface. You whispered some ancient words long forgotten by the world of the living, the polearms form began to glow a bright blue, and its form changed into a greatsword, and thickened itself by coating layers of ice. With a light crack the mend broke and you used the ceiling as a spring board, pushing off and lunging straight down for Laufey, he rose his shield on top of him to block the impale, but such an ancient force should not be reckoned with. The force of impact shattered and cracked right through the enchantment, cracking Laufey's shield and it broke into splinters around him, but Laufey's mouth twisted into a relishing smile when he saw your sword start to break and splinter just as his shield did. And your sword shattered into a clump of ice on the ground.

You quickly flipped back because although the shield was gone, he still swung his flail above his head. Laufey lunged towards you, swinging his mace at a fast, constant rate. With every new swing of his mace, a new slice of earth flies up and towards you. You lunge at Laufey, running through and dodging all of his earthen attacks.

"That's the problem with earth, it's heavy and slow, while ice is light and quick" Your lunge is met and the two of you clash and you must rely on your speed and agility to avoid his mace while still getting open for attacks. Which isn't too hard considering all you had to do was jump and fly around, tossing ice spikes at him. Finally you dove under and slid through Laufey's long blue legs and used your new positioning to place a palm on his shoulder, completely freezing his upper muscles. You seemed to disappear before reappearing in front of him and you held your hand to the sky.

"I thoroughly enjoyed this fight, though it was one sided." A light appeared above your hand and the pieces of your staff spin around in the light, mending back together once they hit your palm. But this time you melted the top into a Trident with three spiked prongs. You chuck the trident forward and it gains size and speed and it rips through the air around it. The middle of two prongs lock around Laufey's neck and the speed forces him back, sticking him to the wall.

"No one will treat you differently, You think Loki will love you? He is the God of mischief and chaos you put the pieces together. You belong nowhere, remember that. Years from now when you're an outlaw, powerless and without a single ally, remember the life I gave you. You foolish, blind girl" Laufey spits blood onto the floor.

"Your final words are in vain, quite a nice touch though, I'm sure it'll sound brilliant when this moment is memorialized in song and sang throughout the halls… And how I dread getting blood from such a mewling quim on my hands…"

The frozen orbs that were hovering on the other side of the room start to grow in size, spinning increasingly faster until a bolt of ice shoots out from each of them and connects them in a rectangle formation. The ground inside the rectangle iced over and started to rumble, getting increasing louder.

You turn and walk to the throne where Laufey once sat. The rumbling came to a climax as a giant claw emerged from the sectioned off area, a creature is climbing out of the ice. The head of a dragon emerged from the ground made entirely out of ice, thunderously roaring and baring its isotope teeth. The dragon proceeded to claw itself out of the ground, becoming finer and more detailed as it was longer exposed to air. Shavings of ice fell everywhere as it wiggled free. This dragon was thing and long, more like a Wyrm than a dragon. It had no wings but glided through the air gracefully. Once its tail fully emerged from the ice, it flew in circles before hovering in place momentarily.

"Check mate" You say with a sly smile. As the words leave your mouth, the dragon lets out another deafening roar before flying toward Laufey with mouth open and teeth bared. As the dragon crashed into the wall, it broke into hundreds of glimmering shards of ice, smaller than a finger. The shards twinkle in the light, [who thought a murder could look so beautiful.] A final screeching sound came as the last of the dragon crashed into the wall and the beast turned into heaps of snow and ice. When you go to look at the place where Laufey was, he was completely gone. Simply vanished. All that was left was your frozen trident, stuck into the wall.


	4. Chapter 4: The Art of Summoning

As you glide over to the throne you hit the button that controlled Loki's prison, releasing him.

"You need to work on your prison evading skills, they're truly horrid." You say as you pick up the crown Laufey left sitting on the seat of the throne. You spin it around in your hands and looked up at Laufey's old Steward, the Jotun flushed and ran off to sound an alarm. Loki passed by you like a cool breeze on an autumn day. He takes a seat on the throne, giving it a feel, grasping the armrests before getting comfortable. He rests his head against his hand and spreads his legs out. The citadel doors swing open, despite their large size and weight. Jotun funnel in to get a look at the carnage from the battle that transpired. The air was filled with the chatter and rumors of exactly what had happened. Seeing the absence of Laufey and the shattered piles of ice across the hall, the Jotun drop to one knee, from the front of the room to the back, like a delayed reaction to what had happened. Their kneeling became a bow to their new king. You both look outside at the sea of blue. Loki smiles that mischeifious smile of his. You walk from behind the throne to a bit on the side, in front of it.

"Look at them, but hear to my words" you whisper behind you to catch the ear of the King.

"Speak" Loki commands while still acknowledging the kneeling Jotun.

"Always skillfully manipulate your pieces, that's how the king survives, how you survive. Use any piece within your reach, the knight, the rook, any of them. Even if the bodies of your pawns pile up underneath your throne along with your sins, you must not lose because if the king falls – the game is over.

If it is your wish, I will follow you anywhere, even if your throne crumbles and your shiny crown turns to rust. Even if the bodies pile up endlessly. I will be forever beside you as you lie down softly, until I hear the words 'check mate'

Under your orders and yours alone, I am to be your Knight and your Rook, your Pawn and your sword. So please, move me to check."

Your voice was full of eagerness and maybe even a hint of bloodlust, looking back at Loki sitting behind you. Though the headdress and the illuminating light mostly shielded your eyes, Loki seemed to look deep into your conscience. He nods while making a swift gesture with his hand, "En passant" he says in a soft voice. You make a slight bow with your head before excusing yourself and walk to a large, grey stone door, your study. As the door closes behind you, a giant smile flashes on your face.

"A dragon, yes, but it wasn't Xernitras, I have never actually came across this beast" you make your way over to one of the tables that held all the sprawled about books.

"conjuration control" was written at the top in thick, black calligraphy of an old scarlet book.

"Let's see here" you begin to mutter to yourself as your eyes search the pages as you begin to flip through them. Your headpiece retracted into its non-battle phase. You mutter your readings aloud, "when summoning, what you bring forth doesn't simply appear out of thin air, spirits are kept in another Dimension, what you open when you bring forth such creatures is known as Orion's Gate.' Yea yea, I get this stuff, this is the basics, but where is…." You run your finger across the ebony letters searching for a specific passage. "Ah hah! Okay here we go, lets see, 'The stronger the Summoner, the more powerful the spirits they have control over can be, but even a novice Summoner can bring a larger-scaled creature forward, but without adequate skill on the Summoner's part, the creature won't be able to make the crossover completely, or will send itself back within a very short time of summoning. But the Summoner can keep a creature tangible for as long as his strength allows.

The highest rank of Summoner, the Arch Magus, still had to start somewhere. The first tier of summoning includes Faeries, Sprites, and the like, the weakest creatures by far. The second tier focuses on recycling shells. Using an empty vessel and letting a spirit inhabit it until it has returned. There is a large skill gap between Tier 2 and 3, and because of this, very few Summoners even make it thus far. Tier three summoning is limited to very little, most common creatures summoned in this tier include the Cerberus, Pegasus, Griffin, Harpy, Hippocampus, Guardians, Ki-Rin, Kitsune, Peryton, and Wyvern."

You begin to growl in frustration at the fact you can't find what you're looking for, "but where is the fourth tier!" you yelled at you shut the tome and lob it onto the table. You rush to a section in the bookshelf and run your slim fingers across some of the books, stopping at a blue volume that read "Sustention" in gold letters. You pull the book off the shelf and being to flip through it, merely skimming the page –if you even did that- looking for a heading or certain chapter. "By the allfather, Arenagius, the first –and only- Arch magus kept the secret to the fourth tier in his personal journal…. which has been lost somewhere in his burial chamber in Asgard's crypts… just perfect" you mutter in tones of annoyance as you close the book, tossing it onto the table as well and you start to pace around the room.

"Return to Asgard in search of the fabled journal that could be anywhere in the entire crypt, if it's even there at all. Where would I even start? And there's always the chance it doesn't even exist at all.. it could've been picked up by looters, or just worn past the point of comprehension after all these years. Do I even have spare time to wander around an old Asgardian crypt for a week, Asgard of ALL the places in the nine realms… But I'll have to do it in order to find how to summon The Behemoth; hey I might even be able to find some neat things in that old, dusty place. Though, in Æsir crypts, the sacrificed dead will haunt the halls. I will surely wake them, and they don't take fondly to the living walking amongst the dead…This might be truly a task for another day, I grow weary of such obstacles appearing at every corner I turn…." You walk over to a small round table that had elemental engravings on it in a diamond formation.

Towards the top was an engraved flame, to the left a leaf, the bottom a water droplet and to the right was spiraled lines, standing for wind. Old rune characters dotted the surface, some written vertically around the symbols. The writing appeared to be the same language as the one on the previous table. You ran your hand over the water symbol and it began to glow. You raised your hand up and a stream of water followed your hand up, coming from the symbol. You waved your other hand over the air symbol and your palm carried the force of wind with it, by spinning your hands together you molded the water into a decently sized sphere. Once it was molded to the shape perfectly, you fiddle with the ball of water for a moment before spinning it up, and resting it just above the tip of your –water- finger. Thrusting your –wind- hand out towards the bookshelf, wind rushes in and out of the shelves and across the books. Until a few books levitate down to you and open up, flipping to different pages in front of you.

"Hmmm shimmering illusions and the infamous artificial army" you swipe a finger and all three books flip to the next page. Your eager eyes run across words and take in all the knowledge on the old, fragile pages, swiping your finger again, flipping the pages.

"this, now this is so devious….I love it." Your beautiful smile crept its way across your lips. The door to your study creaks open and in the heat of the moment, still wound up from Laufey's battle and being startled from reading in silence, you push the ball of water towards the door, a mere reflex.

"Am I interrupting something?" A wet Loki walks into the room, wiping the water from his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5: Do You Truly Want To Play?

"Unless it is dire, then yes, you are interrupting something." You return your attention to the books and resume your reading. You are enveloped in your studies, but you can't help but notice Loki roaming the room, taking in the smell of ground Nirnroot from earlier and the sights of all the books. The smell of Nirnroot was potent and closely resembled the smell of newly struck matches. You've become accustomed to the smell so it fazed you little.

"What is all this stuff?" Loki asked, taking a book off one of the higher shelves.

"This is my stuff, and I don't want your grubby hands on it." You never look up from your books, but you lift your hand up, which causes the tome in Loki's grasp to hover back into its original placing.

"You just caused the king of Jotunheim to vanish into thin air, why do not feel this is not an important matter?" Loki strode over to you, pushing the floating books aside.

"It's not important because he was weak." You retorted behind clenched teeth, severely annoyed by your studies being interrupted.

"Shouldn't you be doing something? You are a king now, give commands or something, I don't care, just leave me."

"And what was Laufey talking about when he said you haven't told me about your past? What are you?" Loki looks deeply into your eyes, as if they held the answer.

"An infernal machine" you whisper back with a smirk. Loki's lips curve to match your grin. Loki leans his face in closer to yours, your breaths seemed to sync together, his smelling of wine.

[No this is what he wants, to manipulate you, that is all, that's his way. You have no allies remember that. But he's just so beautiful…. And weak and I don't need him.]

The silence between the two of you was for a mere couple of seconds, but it felt likes ages.

"I have a prior arrangement on Midgard." you allow your eyes to trace his face before you slip away from his presence.

"What kind of arrangement?" he asks, not bothering to hide the tint of frustration that you denied his advance.

"I like to play with my food." Passed your lips as you began to walk to the door.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I need to be getting ready." You hold the door open gesturing for Loki to leave. As he brushes past you, he says something, but it was too low for you to hear. You leave after him, shutting the door behind you with a thud. You make your way back to your quarters, not making eye contact with Loki on the throne as you pass by. As you reenter your own room, you turn to the right and walk into the bathroom. You began running warm water for a bath, being warm always calmed your muscles and your senses. The feel of steam wrapping around your body as you stripped and lay in the porcelain tub broke the sharp cold air.

Thoughts began to swirl around your head as you exhaled a deep breath and began to wash yourself.

[ Would this even work? I believe I can easily fool the mortals, but if Thor is there, he'll surely know it is me. That director, Nick Fury seems to be a proactive type and would expect I'm a super just from my peculiar appearance compared to other Midgardians. I wonder what they're like; Midgardians. Weak, obviously, but they seem to have strong bonds and loyalties. I wonder if the other Avengers are attractive] a small smile creeps its way onto your lips and you let out a giggle. You wished you could stay in the warm water forever, but your desires were cut short by the simple fact that the water grew cold. Getting up, you grab a towel and wrap it around your dripping body. You find yourself humming a tune as you dry off and turn to look at yourself in the mirror. You make a small grunt of displeasure and relock on the main pieces of your armor, which then scaled your body, locking up and forming your equip once more. You may be the strongest in all nine realms, but Laufey did a marvelous job drilling into your psyche that you weren't good enough, for anything.

'Oh this will never do, I cannot go trotting around a mortal realm looking like this.' You dip your hand in the water from the tub and run it across your armor muttering words in another language, 'Verte vibrante illusio in quod in animo meo cerno' and your armor shimmers until its appearance is changed. A ebony suit that was skin tight replaced your armor.

'this, this is better for my task at hand' you turn around in the mirror and examine the whole thing. Leaving out your side bangs, you twisted your hair into two long braids. By the time you were done, the braids made your hair look even longer, extending down to the back of your knees. You slid on a pair of black aviator sunglasses and shook your bangs out, repositioning them on your forehead. You spent the next few minutes examining the entire outfit before making your way out of the bathroom and to the door that separated your room from the throne room.

Loki was waiting for you on the chair he sat in earlier. The chair had a large back, but you saw the horns of his helmet over the top.

"How dare you think you can deny me" his words held malevolence as they traveled to your ears.

"I am a king, I am your king, my will, your hand, remember that? and where do you think you're going dressed like that? Laufey was right, you are such a bother." Loki never looked away from the fireplace, how did he know how you were dressed? And why did he care?

"Why do my engagements need to be your business? I have a realm to dominate, a realm you so generously left standing. Half of a city? That's all the mighty Loki could level? Not even the whole thing, half of a city, in a state, in a country on a planet. I'm not going to make such childish errors." Your tone grew sharp as you intended to show your resentment.

"I should slay you where you stand for using such a tone with me, peasant." By now Loki had shot up from the chair and pointed a large, golden scepter at you that had a small ball of energy glowing towards the end.

"As I said before, that'd be overly ambitious of you, believe me, I've tried. Laufey didn't know of my countless attempts to end myself, if he did he wouldn't have challenged me." Your eyes dropped down, although your loathed the guy, you found little enjoyment from killing him. It wasn't even a good fight, horridly boring to say the least. You loved the thrill of fighting, it just sent a rush through your body, the feeling was an unexplainable ecstasy.

"I'm no mortal, no meager conjurer of cheap tricks. Now, if you don't mind, I have an agency to worm my way into. After all, I do have an eternity to whittle away." You leave the door with a slam and a hand wrapping around your arm as if it was a lifeline soon stops your strides. You're turned to face Loki whose eyes look over your face; you can feel his gaze on you.

"If you're going to play with me, you'd better know the game." You say in no louder than a whisper as you narrow your eyes at the man who held you in place. You never wanted to show him how weak you truly were, so you put on a tough act. Your abilities surpassed Gods, but on the inside, all you ever wanted was a friend again, someone to talk to, to laugh with as they tell you lame jokes that you've heard a million times, but you laugh anyway because they found such joy in telling the joke. You missed the old days, the days lost with time. The days you mattered, and hadn't a care in the world.


	6. Chapter 6: Those Who Deal With Devils

As you ventured further down the marbled steps flecked with gold, the stone walls around you grew colder and you heard the sound of rushing water growing louder and louder as you drew nearer to the bottom. The thin stairs opened into an enormous space where trees grew up as tall as the false sky would permit. To your left was a roaring waterfall. The water fell into a small pond that was a long journey further down a thin path that grew increasingly smaller that criss-crossed and had intersections every once in a while. The pathway down seemed more like a puzzle, take a wrong turn down a path and you'd wind up in some other poor lot's burial chamber. You followed Kit as he made instinctual turns and led you safely to the bottom.

A spectral visage of an old man appeared to be hovering over the pond of water.

"If it isn't my little Kitsune." The visage called as he eyed the fox.

"Anergias!" Kit jumped for joy and ran over to the spirit, knocking him onto a spectral floor. You figured Kitsune could be pet by him and touch him because he too, was a spirit.

"If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I almost wouldn't believe it." You walked over to join the boys as you slid the hood off your head to reveal a smile plastered on your face.

"You, I know you." Anergias said as he looked into your eyes but continued to pat his hands against Kit.

"This is my new master" Kit piped up, his voice was almost childlike.

"Oh I know, friend, I saw you fighting with Thor when you released Loki those days ago." The visage looked at you with an expression of slight disappointment.

"What do you see in him? Why set him free?" Anergias never imagined anyone would feel empathy towards the God of Mischeif.

"Birds of a feather flock together" you answer simply as the man being to nod in understandment.

"You are very skilled with your element. Ice is truly the force of true power, for ice is a craft. It can be made beautiful, or ugly, it can last forever or mere seconds. It is a tool and a weapon, it can build as well as destroy. You're also an extravagant fighter. The role of a Mage is to be in the background, being fairly imobalized at close range, but no, you create your weapons from your craft and fight your enemy head on, that takes courage. I'm quite the fan, I must say."

_Anergias is a fan of me...  
A fan. Of me_.

"Oh I'm quite the fan of you, Arch Mage. Your summoning skills are unparalleled and just, wow, I can't believe you're here." You couldn't help but show your excitement which made the old man laugh.

"But as you know, I mastered in fire. I do not have the innate gift you do, fire can only destroy and must be used sparingly, you, you are blessed with the gift of an element who can unite everyone, who can build a kingdom."

You felt heat rising to your cheeks, the most powerful man said you were gifted.

.glob.

"Now my child, why do you venture to my sanctuary?"

"Honestly, I'm looking for your journal, I'd like to know about the fourth tier, I've read evey book on summoning there is, and they all lead back to you for the fabled fourth tier."

The man looked puzzled, he knew why others wanted his journal, mayhem, destruction, death, but he got an innate different vibe from you, one he couldn't read.

"Why?" He simply asked.

"The first step to becoming a master is to accept one is an enteral student." You answered.

"See master, she's different." Kit watched you and Anergias with wide eyes, just in awe his best friends were together.

"I see" the spirit furrowed his brow, he contemplated you answer and seemed to enjoy it. His face turned to the sky suddenly with a bitter look.

"Leave it to the warrior to interrupt the scholar. come with me to my tomb, the journal is there."

"You're able to fight them off though, no?" Asked the concerned Mage.

"Not if you'd like this place to remain in such a beautiful state." You weren't lying, this place was too magnificent to become a battlefield.

Anergias floated over to a small door in the center of two trees which curved at their tops inward, forming a circle. As the door opened you and Kitsune scurried inside and the door closed just as you took a few steps inside.

A stone coffin was layed on a pedestal inside the spacious room which was lined with golds and treasures. On the top of the coffin layed an old, dusty, ebony book. You slowly walked over and picked it up.

_By the gods, it was in your hand, his journal, the book that held the answers to everything_.

"I can't muster the words to show how grateful I am" you turned to the spirit and your eyes began to glisten. Were they tears of joy? The old man just smiled.

"May I ask you a more person question before I leave?" You asked the man.

"But of course my pupil"

"Have you ever had a dream, where it was sudden, unexplainable, and felt so real, you could've sworn it was? A dream where you encountered a mysterious being who then spoke nonesense about how they were failed and seek vengeance? Where you were sliced apart and felt every single bit of the pain as if it was real?"

Anergias' expression turned from warm and comforting to frightened and worried.

"Have you ever come into contact with a species known as the Chitauri?" He asked as he rushed closer to you.

"No, never seen one, only a few stories here and there, but I know they're the army that was lent to Loki when he invaded Midgard."

Anergias let out a deep sigh and another question left his lips.

"And this shadowy figure who inflicted such gashes on you, was he wielding a great sword?"

"Yes! That exactly!" You bursted, you were excited maybe Anergias could help you understand your vision.

But your happiness fled quickly as you saw the expression on Anergias' face change once more, into a more dire, serious, scared expression. A last question trembled passed his lips.

"Are you ready for war?"


	7. Chapter 7: Know Your Enemy

"Please sit, i have a tale to share." Anergias led you too a bench that sat under a sconce that dripped a dull glow into the chamber. Kit sat at your feet as you plopped down onto the seat which was a lot harder than you thought, leaving you with a small pain in your butt.

"Many ages ago I experienced the same vision. The man is the Eternal known as Thanos, he is a merciless, barbaric ruler from Titan, a whole other realm from the common nine. He was bent on conquering the planet of mortals when he appeared to me, I was the only imminent threat, I was the only thing that stood in their way. I kept them at bay on my own for many, many Earth years. I drove him to the edge of oblivion. But he must've crawled his way out since I've passed. He makes a great deal of threats, so unless he appears in your dreams very frequently, you need not worry, you're not his target. He must see you as some kind of threat though, Daughter of Frigga, the Goddess of love and strength. You are a Goddess aswell, unlike me, I was just a regular AEsir, you can keep Thanos at bay forever. This responcibility carries a heavy burdon though."

"I share no relation to that family any longer!" You came off more harsh than you intended, and you returned to a calming tone.

"What If I just take Earth for myself, then I can always protect them."

"Are your true intentions protection? If you say yes, you will be lying. No one sets off looking for such a task."

"I can be a fit ruler, by right of birth I deserve Asgard at most, Midgard should not be a hard task. I deserve to rule," your eyes held resentment but your voice carried an even tone."I can use the knowledge from your journal to create my elemental army, a force made from neither Hell nor Heaven."

"What fills your heart with Bloodlust, young one." Anergias couldn't help but question.

"That's my little secret" the corners of your lips twisted into a smirk.

"Please, grant me your blessing for my oncoming battles. And silently bless the souls that will be delievered to Hel and her Helheim." you shoot up from your seat and stand before the visage.

"May you reign victorious over the strongest of forces, hail and farewell." Anergias waved a hand across your eyes before he, himself disappeared.

Familiar blues and whites stream through the cracks of the chamber and in the blink of an eye, you and Kit are transported into the grand hall in Jotunheim.

"Korag, would you be a dear and send dinner into my study? I have a lot of work to do." As you were about to walk down the corridor to your office, Korag pipped up.

"Actually, Loki has requested you join him for dinner. There are dresses on your bed to pick from."

"Oh has he? Anyway I could get out of this one?" you ask, really not in the mood to get all dolled up. That stuff took work, and you had no time for little tasks as such when you had so much on your mind. Taking Earth for yourself, how to deal with the Avengers, how to deal with Loki, and now a new threat arises, an Eternal who thinks he can threaten you and live to tell the tale. What has the worlds come to?

"Not likely" Korag faintly laughed at you.

"So be it" you changed your course to the other side of the grand hall and walked off to your room. Kit following suit. As you opened your door, you were met by Loki leaving his room.

"Have you gotten my invitation for tonight?" he asked with a -surprising- smile.

"I have, I will see you for dinner soon"

Loki just gave a light nod before going on his way. You slipped into your room and Kitsune walked passed you and jumped onto your bed and spread himself out. You walked straight into the bathroom and began to draw a bath.

"You should join us for dinner, love. We'd have time to catch up." You call from the warm tub you had slipped into.

"I'm fairly sure Loki wants privacy between the two of you."

"Well I'm fairly sure I want you to be there."

"I know better than to argue with you, of all people." Kits voice carried amusement as it reached your ears.

"Excellent!" The sound of water splashes filled the air for a while as you were bathing untill you walked out of the bathroom singing with a towel wrapped around you.

"Silence is the enemy against your urgency so rally up the demons of your soul OH AY OH AY" you sang into a hairbrush dramatically.

"More Midgardian music?" Asked a handsome gentleman that layed himself on your bed. His hair was shaggy and white, his garments were a white suit and a light blue vest that matched his eyes. You didn't notice him yet because you were used to Kit's white heap on your bed. You didn't even answer him and kept singing, swinging your hair around. The man on the bed laughed.

"Ah I sware that realm has the best music, I brought a whole bunch back from that time I visited for a, hm, was it a day? It had to be a day."

"It was indeed a day"

As you look over to the dresses, your eyes meet the mans.

"Well I havnt seen you look like this in a long time. Oooh and it's much cuter than I remember." You shot Kit a playful wink and noticed his pale cheeks begin to turn a light pink, which made you burst with laughter.

"If you can get older so can I! Just get your clothes on, we don't want to be late." Kit swung his long legs over the side of the bed and slid off, standing in the threshold of the door.

"Hey! No peeking" you wag your finger at him and he just laughs and leaves your room, giving you some privacy.

Three dresses layed out on your bed and you opt for the one in the middle which bared your colors, white and blue. The one to the left was green and gold and the one to the right was a deep burgundy.

You slipped on the dress with ease but the bodice was a corset, and you needed help stringing it up. You held the dress up as you peered out the door and into the hallway, looking for Kit, he wouldn't mind helping.

"Are you ready?" The voice that asked wasn't Kit's sly, light voice, but a cold and bestial one instead.

"Oh, uhm. Loki, I'm actually not ready, do you know where Kit is? I need his help with something"

"I can help, Kit is probably wandering around."

"No really, it's alright, I'm sure Kits here some-"

"_, really" Loki insisted

"Am I interrupting something here?" Kit poked his head around the corner.

"No" you and Loki said in unison.

"I was just looking for you, Kit, mind helping me with something?" You motion him to enter your room.

"Of course malady" Kit follows you in and the door slams behind him in Loki's face.

"Did you just slam the door on him?" Kit asked with amusement.

"He'll get over it i'm sure," you sat on a stool infront of your vanity.

"Could you be a dear and tie this up for me?" moving your hair over your shoulder, you point to the untied laces on your back.

"What? The valiant warrior who can topple Gods and make the ground quake can't tie her own dress? Kit chucked and put his hands on his hips mockingly.

"You're lucky I love you, mate" you gave shot him a smile as he positioned himself behind you.

He brushed all your hair to one side, out of the way of the laces.

"So what is there to do now?" Kit asked as he began to make quick work of the ties.

"Well, that's what I was going to discuss during dinner, we do have our work cut out for us Kit. This should be dazzling."

"Well let's get to dinner then" Kit flashes you a smile through the mirror and pats your shoulders.


	8. Chapter 8: Table For Three

"Has he even seen my human form before?" Kit questioned as he held eye contact through the mirror.

"Come to think of it, no, he hasn't. Well that would explain the confusion on his face." You lightly laugh and get up from the stool.

"Allow me to escort you to dinner" Kit holds out his arm invitingly. You take his arm, but not before giving him a playful punch on the shoulder.

You both walked through the door and down a few twisting hallways.

"Better put on your tough face for mister man over there." Kit nudged you as you entered a large dining hall that had beautiful chandelier's set up above the tables and a fireplace blazing towards the back corner. Kit pulled your seat out for you, then pushed you in when you sat before taking his own seat across from you. Loki was already sitting at the head of the table.

"And who-"

"I'ts Kit" you said before Loki could finish, you knew what was coming. Loki's face went from confused to understanding.

"We have quite a few matters to discuss, boys," You began.

"We have a realm to crumble, a band of misfits to dispose of, an empire to rise, and an imperial army to slay."

Loki's face returned to it's original confused state once he heard about an imperial army.

"And whose army is this?" He asked as a few Jotun entered, serving food.

"Thanos' " answered Kit.

"But I have a feeling that this whole Chitauri bit won't happen, but It is something to keep in the back of our minds." You tried to sound reassuring, even if it was for yourself. You feared nothing, but this whole big plan was a tad overwhelming.

"How do you pose we take down such a group of individuals? They may be mortals, but they arn't average. They did manage to hold off an entire otherworldly army." Kit's question was directed to you.

"From the inside"

"The inside?" Loki joined in.

"Simple, go undercover, infiltrate their base, gain their trust and break them down one by one. It did work for Loki for a while, it kept them at each others throats and off of him." you said as you took a sip of wine.

"My skill in subterfuge isn't as adept as yours, _" Kit said as he leaned back in his chair.

"It can be taught, anything can be learned if the pupil is willing to learn. The purpose of infiltration is to appear as average Midgardians and worm our way into the system. Naturally we cause a bit of havoc and get on their radar as a threat. And the rest will fall into place."

"Appear average? Have you seen the way you two look? Pale, white hair and those eyes, and me?! they know what I look like" Loki couldnt help but poke holes in your plan.

"I don't suppose you want to dye your hair white?" proposed Kit not bothering to hide his smile.

"Don't come near my hair, fox!"

"Ah pretty boy doesn't want a makeover" Kit mocked which you could tell got Loki angry.

"Boys, really, are we children?" they both grew silent at your steady voice. We'll just wear masks, I don't know, what do you want from me!"

"A better plan!" retorted Loki.

"Well I don't see _you_ coming up with anything better" you cross your arms over your chest.

Loki shut his mouth, for he had no other plan.

"Exactly, now, what is Fury like? If we breach his inner sanctum, will he order us killed on sight, or-"

"He won't kill you right away, he'll want to know how you did it first. So there's that." Loki interjected.

"Okay, so we just break in and talk our way into recruitment, and there we go, is there anything we should know about the Avengers? possible weaknesses, anything special?" your question was directed to Loki.

"Thor is one of them, though he doesn't travel to Midgard much, Banner turns into a large green monster who has a blurred image of friend and foe when transformed, Hawkeye and the Black Widow are mere mortals with some training, nothing special. There's a super solider, Captain America, a man out of time with great strength and agility. And then there's the snark Tony Stark, Iron Man. Another mortal but in a suit of mechanical armor. Considerably powerful."

"And these are the people who put a stop to you and the Chitauri? Really?" you couldn't help but scoff. Kit quietly giggled.

"No matter, now that's out of the way. Check this out." you whip the ebony journal from earlier onto the dining table.

"A book?" Loki questioned.

"THEE book" you abruptly corrected.

"these pages hold the knowledge to raise an artificial army. One that does not consist of fallible beings, but the perfect warrior. and quite possible how to summon the Behemoth."

Kit's lip trembled a bit.

"The Behemoth? You mean like, the "guardian of the spirit realm" Behemoth?" he asked.

"The one and only"

"Now how do you plan on opening it? There's a lock..." Loki asked. Your face dropped a bit and examined the side of the journal and silently cursed yourself. You slunk back into your seat and held your head in your hands. You can already feel a massive headache coming on.

"Really? After all that you don't even know how to open the book!" Loki pushed his chair out and sprang up.

"It's not a key-lock, it's opened by some kind of phrase." Kit picked up the book and examined it.

"Maybe the password is hidden somewhere on Midgard, afterall, Anergias spent a great deal of time there." he added.

"Training" you muttered.

"I must get the two of you into shape if you are going to pass for a couple of master assassins with me. You will need to acquire the arts of stealth, subterfuge, deception and master close combat as well as weapons mastery. We have little time and I have much to teach you. I expect you both will not be at each others throats. Go and change and meet me in the training center once you've both changed into adequate clothing."

"Well you're taking this giant gap in our plan rather lightly." Loki remarked.

"With or without the book, you both need to train, and I intend on using this time wisely."

The both of them shot each other daggered glances and went their separate ways. Getting off the seat you took another swig of your wine, All-Father knows you're going to need it.


	9. Chapter 9: Getting Down To Business

You pondered your thoughts for a moment.

"The journal really is sealed, eh?" You grabbed the book and shifted it around in your fingers. You had come so close, but you should have known that nothing in your life comes this easily.  
"Gods, I don't even know what to do. The password could be anything, in any language. Then you have to train the boys with weaponry, that would _totally_ be a walk in the park. Normally I wouldn't bother, but Kit can't prance around in his Fox form. And then Loki just loves putting a damper on my plans, I would've thought he'd enjoy getting a chance to be a puppet master, the one who pulled the strings."

In the back of your mind burned the dream you had of being cut apart. Of being completely powerless and at the mercy of another. The mere thought sent chills down your spine. You brushed it off merely as a coincidental bad dream like you had so many times before.

Now is not a time to dwell on the details, what's here and now is what matters, and right now I need to turn squires into knights.

You put the book down on the table and pushed your chair out, walking back to your room to change. The hallway seemed a bit brighter on the way back to your room, or maybe it was just your imagination. When you entered the room, Kit wasn't there.

You figure he's probably done changing and waiting for you at the top of the observatory. You didn't fancy requipping your armor infront of people because it sorely left you stark naked for a moment or two.  
"Arma deis" were the words you uttered as a blinding white light coated your body. Your silver dress was replaced by a shining golden armor. The breastplate donned intricate engravings and was sepperate from your bottoms which were platted shorts. Your boots went up to your knee and had similar engravings on them. The heels on the boots looked like golden daggers. Gauntlets reached up to your elbow and covered your fingers with pointed armor, giving you golden claws. Your headpiece didn't change too much, aside from the silver turning gold and the blue topazes were replaced by rubys.

The parts of your body that were not covered by plate; -your upper arms, midsection, and thighs- had red ribbon cross-crossed and laced around them.  
In each hand appeared a large great sword with a golden hilt that mimicked the image of wings. The swords were thick and long, but they were weightless in your grasp.

Suddenly, something began to protrude from your back. A set a large, white wings unfurled themselves.  
The bright light that usually emitted from your headpiece dimmed untill it was gone, leaving your eyes visable.

"I suppose I must get used to my natural armor now, maybe I'll scare them, Heh, well atleast untill I get to Midgard, then I'll need to change." You take a last glance into the mirror before leaving your room. As you dragged the two large swords behind you, not only did they scratch the floor, but they actually broke it; carving down into the surface of the ground.

You walked towards the exit of the palace, you might as well make your entrance grand. The large doors opened for you without hesitation and Jotunheim greeted you with it's usual gust of cold air.

You looked up towards the sky, snow falling down onto your face. The boys were at the observatories training grounds, and the teacher shouldn't be late after all. You crouched and pushed off the ground. Your wings beat rhythmically as they carry you up into the sky. As you neared the top of the palace, you could see Loki and Kit sparring and arguing already through the windows. You set your aim for the ground outside of the domed windows.

The boys were interrupted by a loud thud that came from outside. You had landed on the ground, one leg bent, the other enlongated. As you pick your head up, a piece of your hair falls down infront of your face; you blow it away.

Loki had a look of pure shock on his face and Kit shared it.

You walked up to one of the windows that also doubled as a door, opened it and waltz in as if nothing was abnormal. You positioned yourself about 5 yards away from were the two of them stood. The room you were in was circular and had countless amounts and types of weapons lining the walls. The floor had an astronomical, spherical pattern on it.

"We have much work and little time, come at me" you put both of your swords up and motion for them to advance apon you. Loki is the first to come charging at you, sword poised.  
With a flick of your wrist, your sword spins around Loki's, causing it to fly out of his hands.

"A blade mirrors it's wielder" you look at Loki from under your nose, and he doesn't appreciate it, you can tell.

"What-what is all that?" Kit asked from the other side of the room.

"My natural state, Kit, how I'm meant to look all the time. I put in effort to hold the other armor in place. And keep these things away." You move your wings around.

"Have you come to take me to Valhalla?" Loki asked blindly.

"I am no Valkyrie, in fact, I'm a valkyrie's worst nightmare." You answer as you turn your neck to the side, cracking it.

"What are you that could make Valkyrie fear you?" Kit asked.

"Someone who takes the power the Gods gave them away, someone who also controls who dies and who lives."

Loki and Kit fell silent as Loki walked over and picked up his sword.

"Power over even the Valkyrie's; It's monsterous" muttered Loki.

"What was done to me was monsterous!" you said through sudden gritted teeth.

"And they created a monster" Kit added.

"Both of you, let's go" you raise your blades once more. Loki and Kit both charge at you wielding their blades. Your weapons clash and clang as you block the incoming attacks. They both suddenly drop their weapons as yours are pointed at their necks.

"You hesitated. Hesitation is the seed of defeat. Go again" you drop your swords to your side as they pick up theirs. They lunge at you once more, swords blazing. Their swings have already gotten faster, but they were reckless and careless with where their blades were striking. You were able to dodge and evade all of the swings without even raising your swords.

"This is a waste of time, they don't even use swords on Midgard" Loki said with a sigh.

"I'm teaching you restraint and quick thinking, it matters little if you will ever pick up a sword again. Put your swords away, I'm taking this back to square one."

You sheathed your blades into holsters that sat along the sides of your waist.  
Kit takes Loki's sword and puts it away for him, back onto the wall.

"Have a seat" you motion to the ground infront of you. Loki hesitantly accepts the invitation and Kit follows suit.

"Close your eyes and take slow deep breaths, feel the air around you. Take in the temperature, the smell, sounds, everything and anything." You waited a moment before resuming.

"Now, forget about it all. Block such distractions from your thoughts and just be. Let your breaths carry a dull sound untill they go silent and steady."  
Loki and Kit follow your directions and you can slowly hear their breaths fade away.

"Now open your eyes but maintain your breathing pattern." You walk over and grab two long wooden poles from a barrel in the corner.

"Make time halt and yield to you. Focus on one action and let it flow through your body." You toss the sticks at them and they catch them in midair. You grab one for yourself.

"Hold the pole in your palm, weigh it. A bit heavy,no?" You let the pole roll around your fingers.

"Just as you made your breaths silent, take in the mass of the object as a whole. Do not be encumbered by the mere thoughts of weight. This pole is weightless, and it is apart of you now. Spar." You spun your pole back into the barrel and watched them as they turned towards eachother and braced themselves.

"The pole is an extension if your arm, nothing else. It's weightless." Your soft words must be doing something right because when Kit made the first move, the only sound that filled the air was the tapping of the wood touching. Not their breaths nor were their swings heavy and reckless. But subtle and planned. Loki's eyes burned with a firey passion as he swiftly blocked the stick and then tapped Kit's shoulder with the other side of it. Kit quickly knocked it away with his stick and tapped Loki's side.

"Faster" you called to them as Loki gave you a brief look that locked with your eyes. His glance held but two words; challenge accepted. Loki wasn't one to get upstaged, let alone by someone who regularly walked on all fours. Kit let out a gleeful laugh as he spun the pole around with ease and Loki matched him. They already seemed to be improving, even if it was because neither wanted to look bad infront of you.

"Your footwork is uneven and unbalanced. Loki, come dance with me." You gave Kit a nod and he tossed his pole to you as you took his spot infront of Loki.

"Your feet must move your body, your body must not move your feet." You kept your back straight as your feet crossed and turned your body around and your stick tapped Loki's shoulders and knee with his futile attempts to block.

"Can you dance, Loki?" You asked.

"But of course I can dance, I was a prince after all." He answered snidely.

"Prove it." You grabbed Loki's stick and tossed it to the side with your own. You positioned your hands out infront of you, waiting for Loki to meet them.

"We're going to need some music" Loki said with a smirk.

"Right... Kit!" You called behind you.

"One step ahead of you, love" Kit called back as he pulled out a violin.

"Where did you even get that?" Loki genuinly questioned.

"Conjuration magic" replied Kit with a smile and began to play a song that resembled a Waltz. Loki didn't hesitate to pull you close to him as his feet led yours around the floor. You were thoroughly surprised at how good of a dancer he was. You had intended on embarrassing him, truthfully. His deep green eyes meet yours and that's when time halted. The feeling of his hand on your back as he glided around the marbled floor was blissful. His eyes searched yours, as if they held the answer to an unspoken question. Or were they searching for the answer to the question everyone has asked for centuries; what happened to you?

As the song ended you came to a halt.

"What you did just now was marvelous, do it once more. But with your blade. Think of a battle as a song and your blade is your parter. Whisk it away." You took a step back from Loki and unhooked your eyes from the mans handsom pale figure.

"I must go, Xernitras requests my assistance back on Fadrassil" Kit said as the violin shimmered away along with his human form.

"May your journey passed the gate be without trouble" you say as you flash him a smile.

Kits figure slowly vanished away, leaving you and Loki alone.

"Don't look at me like that, just because Kit's gone doesn't mean you're out of training." You smirked at Loki and tossed him a sword.

"The blade is no different from the stick, it's a weightless extension of your arm. Let's dance." You drew your blades and Loki glanced over you.  
Just like before his feet danced around the floor effortlessly, as if wind was carrying him around. His swipes were executed and timed perfectly, they were practically slicing through time itself.

To be able to keep up with your swings, Loli had to increase his speed imsensely. After all he had to block and attack.

"Let time around you freeze as you contemplate your next move" you instruct as your blades never stop coming. You were suddenly stopped by a shining piece of silver that rested against your chest. Loki has landed you, with considerable precision. You said no words but you couldn't help the smile that found it way into your lips.

"Well done" you say as you spin your blades back into their holsters.

"I suppose thats it for today, we'll continue tomorrow. And from there we will see where we are."

"Sounds promising" Loki added as he put his sword away.

"Did you let me hit you on purpose?" He asked.

"I'm not one for such empathy, you did it on your own." You said a tad reassuringly, but not enough to feed his ego.

"Right.." He muttered as he began walking to the door.

"Oh, and you should wear that armor more often, it'll strike fear into your enemies, or infatuation, either will surely cripple them." Loki said with a smirk.

"I only don this armor if I need to unlock my full power, I didn't need it tonight, but I figured it'd be fun to see your confused faces." You added with a smile.

"Well goodnight _, oh and you are quite the dancer" Loki added before leaving without wanting to hear any response you might have had, because it was pobably included degrading your skill. He might've been right, too. Your body was overcome by a similar white light which left your nightgown draped over your body. All your armor was gone, your wings were gone, you were mundane once more aside from your milky hair and volatile eyes.

You too left and made your way down the large spiral staircase back down to your own room. You stopped for a moment and set your course for the Dining room. As you made your way there, A large Jotun stepped infront of you blocking your way, it was Korag.

"Oh, good evening Korag, can I help you?"

"It puzzles me how you're so nice to me, after how my people treated you."  
He stutters, his breath smelled of mead.

"Silly giant, you weren't even born when I was a child, none of this ever has involved you. Once you had started to come around I was already older and could fend for myself. You've ever only been a friend to me." You say with a reassuring smile. It wasn't a lie either, Korag was considerably young. You have been around for centuries and looked no older than a Midgardian 20. But Korag was considered a young giant, only about 200 years, -or 100 varus- old.

"Right, thank you malady" the Jotun dismissed himself and rejoined his loud buddies at the long table in the center of the dining room. The table you, Loki and Kit shared was a smaller, round one in the corner. As you approached the table the book was resting on your seat where you had left it. You pick it up and scurry off into your study and rest it ontop of the table infront of the fireplace with all your other important books.

"I really should get to organizing this place one of these days" you say to yourself but are interrupted by your own burst of laughter.  
"Yea I'm not going to organize this place."  
You leave the room and the door shuts with a thud.  
You make your way across the hall and to your own room. You don't hesitate to hop into bed and nuzzle down into the warm fur waiting for you. Your bed was  
Like sleeping on clouds and you dreaded leaving it every morning. You were tired from the day, you had so much on your mind as of late and it was truly tiring. Given, there was always hateful and vendetta-oriented thoughts looming your mind, but this was totally different. This was otherworldly warfare, and quite frankly it was exhilarating.

Sleep didn't take long to subdue you and you were drifted away into your dreams.

You suddenly jolted awake as there was a painful groaning coming from Loki's kingly quarters across the way. You couldn't ignore them they were so loud and all the Jotun were passed out in mead-induced sleeps, so you had to go and see what was wrong. You swung your feet off the edge of the bed and light a candle that was stuck into a holder by the side of your bed. You grabbed the little lantern and walked yourself out the door and to Loki's room. The door wasn't locked so you had no trouble getting inside. You pushed the door back with ease. The Kings quarters was larger than yours by far. The bed set against the far wall with its head against the wall. The stone walls had large bookshelves and widows with green curtains draped along them. The fireplace by the door crackled and little embers rose into the air.

Loki lay tossing as turning in his bed, clearly having a night terror. You place the lantern down on his bedside table and sit on the edge of the bed, taking his head Into your lap and tracing his sweaty forehead. You ran your fingers through his jet black curls taking out little tangles. Your actions made his hair wilder and unruley.

"Shhhh it's okay, Loki wake up, I'm here, it's just a dream."

You traced his high cheekbones with your delicate fingers and kept purring his name to wake him up.

"Loki, please wake up." You say before he grabs your arm, half asleep-half awake.

"_?" He mutters through closed eyes.

"Yes I'm here Loki, everything's okay."  
He runs his thumb back and forth against the arm he was grasping. He let go of your arm and you gently wiped the sweat that began beading up on his forehead.

"Since your okay, i best be going back to my-"

"Stay" Loki interrupts you as he grabs your hand. His eyes have yet to open. Was he still dreaming? You figured He probably was.

"Oh Loki, but I can't-"

"Please" he asked almost begging.

Did he just say please?  
The god of mischief just said 'please'.  
Was he sick? Dying perhaps?

You were too tired to argue and you swung your legs up and Loki rested his head in the crook of your neck and seemed to fall asleep instantly, and sleep carried you away once again.


	10. Chapter 10: Act of the Casket

You gently awake to find your arm searching for the pale man who had asked you to stay the night. Your eyes hadn't opened yet, but you felt around for Loki. Your hand finally rested on his chest

"I saw-" his voice came lightly as he rubbed the top of your hand with his thumb.

"What did you see?" You asked, still half asleep.

"Nothing, nevermind." Loki turned his gaze to out the window.

The sudden realization of what you were doing hit you. You were in Loki's bed and it was weird, though amazingly comfortable and he didn't seem to mind, which was weird. And just, awkwardness. You jolted back, falling off the bed with a loud thud.

"What in the allfather's name are you doing?" Loki peeked over the side and looked at you from ontop of the bed.

"nothing, nothing at all, how was your sleep? did your nightmare stop eventually? you wouldnt wake up and called out for me last night and I-" you were stammering

"I am quite aware of what occurred last night," he said behind a smile.

"you'd best be getting up though, the floor is rather cold"

"Right" you get up and dust yourself off.

"Today I believe is the day we should venture to Midguard. We can continue any needed training there." He said as his pale figure lifted from the bed and grabbed a white, button down shirt that lay over his desk chair.

"You think you're ready?" you ask, leaning against the edge of the bed. You knew Loki was cocky and mischievous, so you should've expected him wanting to go rush out and strike his revenge, like a poised cobra.

"Do you think me not?" he came off defensive, but it was an honest question.

"I didn't say that, I'm just saying I can't guarantee your safety right now" you answer. You turn your head to the side a bit, taking in him. Beautiful, but oh, such a pain.

"Safety is not your concern, especially not mine, i believe it was one of the first things you pointed out to me. what is it really? Why do you think I am not ready?" He asked as he held his strong arms open waiting for your answer.

"No, no I don't think that, don't put words in my mouth Loki Odinson"

"Laufeyson" he corrected imminently

You just stopped talking and rolled your eyes. with a heavy sigh, you walk over to him and close your hands around his.

"I just want to make sure you're ready to start a whole new war" you say, intertwining your fingers with his. It was honest, you were completely prepared, but you didn't want Loki running off and getting himself killed. Sure he was calculating, and you were as well, you just didnt want your bloodlust to get yourselves killed.

"The war started the moment you broke me out of that wretched prison"

Loki said behind a serpentine smile.

Yep, that was the kind of Loki you were getting used too.

"Give me a second, I need to go to my study, I'll be back in a moment" you dropped his hands and scurried off to the large door that held the room you spent all your time in.

You shut the door behind you and strode over to one of the book shelves. Moving a book, the shelf slid to the side revealing another room. It looked much like the first, but was relatively smaller. Instead of books lining the shelves, reagents covered the wood panels.

The room smelled of Elder berries, which share an aroma with Midgardian raspberries. There was a single round table In the center of the room. It matched the decor of the previous room, but this table had transmutation runes carved into its surface, runes used in the art of alchemy. Also dotting the surface was various beakers, bottles and test tubes.

You rummage around mumbling to yourself as you toss roots and herbs into a small stone bowl. That boy is far more reckless than you, and you wanted to make sure no matter what, even if you didn't, he will make it through.

You begin chanting a loud as you grind the herb thin into a paste.

"ex corpore et anima, et producite ad commoda vis imperium. In temporibus, ut hanc poenam esse caelestem. "

Once the herb was grounded, you pluck out one of your silvery hairs and plop it into the bowl.

"Ego sum Deus furiata amor" A red puff of smoke rose into the air and the paste turned into a thin scarlet liquid. You carefully set up a funnel over a crystal vial and tilt the bowl, pouring the liquid through the funnel and into the vial.

The smell that snuck its way into your nose was a potent rosemary. But you slid a cork into the opening, sealing it.

You tossed the small bottle up and caught it.

"There we go" you strode back through the door and shut the bookshelf, making your alchemy room hidden once more. You stuffed some books and scrolls into a satchel that was hanging over your chair. The books varied in size, color and the scrolls were different types of parchment. You slid the glass vial in a makeshift bed of the scrolls so it wouldn't get banged around too much.

You slung the bag over your arm and hurried out the door. You were greeted by Loki waiting for you.

"What have you got there" he asked looking behind you to your bag.

"Nothing, just some stuff" you say as you grip the leather strap. Loki let out a breath and looked you over.

"I don't suppose you're going to strike much fear in your nightgown, milady" Loki said through a smile.

Your cheeks began to heat up a little as you looked down at yourself.

"I think I will" you say crossing your arms as a large ball of white light covers your body, before it envelops you completely you stuck your tongue out at him teasingly. When the light dimmed and disappeared, your nightgown was replaced by your usual silver equip.

"Better" said Loki.

"Alright Kitsune, we'd best be going now" you say with a flick of your wrist. Kit appeared before the two of you in his human form.

"Already? Hah You're not one to wait very long, are you?" Kit asked as he ran his slim fingers through his shaggy hair. You just shot him a smile and swiped your bangs to the side of your face.

"The destination for the teleport is Central Park, you guys ready?" You look between the two of the boys. Kit nodded and Loki made his head bob lightly. Soon after the three of you were enveloped by the streaming pools of blue and white.

But something went horribly wrong.

On your decent into the air space above the island that brought back so many memories to Loki, and would harbor future memories, Kitsune held a confused, painful look on his thin face before he vanished. The teleporting beam lost it's initial power and began sputtering and slowing.

"Is this supposed to be happening?" Loki asked as he looked from the ground to you.

Your limbs went heavy and it felt as if you had no more energy. It took all your strength to look at Loki,, but before you could speak you drifted out of conscienceness.

"well I take that as a no" Loki muttered as he grabbed you and pulled you close to his lithe body. He held your head against his chest as you both plummeted to the cold, hard ground. The force of the impact created a crater, tearing apart the dirt and soil in your unstoppable path. The touchdown had undeniably knocked Loki out cold.

Your eyes fluttered open and to your surprise you were in a hospital bed. The shock sent you jolting upright as you scanned the room with haste to find no one else with you. Your hands flew onto your chest as you noticed your armor was gone and replaced by a strange white gown. Your hands instinctually moved up to your head to find your headdress was gone as well. Where were you? Where was your armor? Have you been captured? So many questions flew into into your mind as you swung your legs over the side of the bed, suddenly notching you are hooked up to some type of machine.

"infernal contraption, unhand me!" you yell at you pull the sensors and IV needles out of your body.

A loud beeping sound rang off as a horde of men and woman wearing white shirts and blue pants came rushing to the door at you.

"you there, tell me where I am" you point to the large man to your left.

"The hospital" he replied, "but were going to need you to lay back down." he grabbed your arms and forced you back onto the bed.

Habitually, you lifted your legs in and kicked the man off of you and into the window, which he bounced off and hit the floor.

"what's going on in here?" came a male voice from the back of the room.

"doctor, she's taken herself off of the machines and look what she did to Mike" said a blonde nurse.

"all of you leave, I'll take care of it," he said looking at the nurse.

"and her" he said, flashing a wink at you.

You admired his ignorance, since you would snap him in two in a fraction of a second. But the nurse obediently left the room after giving one look at you. The man closed the door and took one final sweeping gaze of the hallway.

"Glad to see you have woken up" he said as his light brown hair and chestnut eyes morphed into a face you knew of so well, that of Loki.

"Why have you taken me here? And where is my stuff?" you asked as you suddenly got faintly dizzy and sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Because of the state you're in." he answered as he folded his hands behind his back.

"I'm in a fine state!" you retort.

"No you're not, there's some sort of electromagnetic field around this city can you not feel it?, it's sustention is amazing, but it still doesn't explain what it's doing to you." Loki paced back and forth on the tiled floor.

"Whatever it is, it's trying to draw my power from me, like some type of hyper vacuum. I'm regulating the restrictions on how freely it may flow, that way it'll get used to the constant attempted absorbtion." you say matter-of-factly. Loki just nodded and rested his chin on his fist.

"Now, where is my stuff?" you ask again, rather impatiently.

"Calm down, I have it stored in a hold up I had last time I was here" he said taking another sweeping gaze across the hallway.

"and we are not there because?" you asked as you stood up. Your posture straightened as your feet grew sturdier. You were getting used to the change of atmosphere, rather quickly too. Which was no tragedy, you couldn't afford to have any handicap whatsoever.

"Well arn't you eager to get going, arn't you in pain?" Loki asked with a curious look on his face.

"You think pain is new to me? The experience is bittersweet at this point. Let's just get going" You say walking towards the door. But you're stopped by Loki grabbing your arm.

"Look" he says turning you to make you look out the window with him.

The day was beautiful, the sun was shining and the sky was a light blue. Your hospital room was rather high up and looked over some of the shorter city buildings, But that's not what caught your eye. A thick bolt of lightning ripped through the sky about a mile away with a loud, cracking sound. Out of the ordinary for such a nice day.

"You don't think thats-" you began before you were cut off by Loki's brisk voice.

"That's exactly who I think it is"

"Thor" you mutter under your breath. And suddenly, your end goal of planetary domination seemed that much farther out of your grasp.


End file.
